Best Friends
by katleap
Summary: One of the GW boys is wishing for things to change between him and his best friend. 1x2 3x4
1. Hurts to Breathe

Best Friends

Author: Katleap

Warnings: angst.

A/N: There are three parts to this and each one is from a different character. I'm going to leave this POV a mystery.

* * *

Hurts to Breathe

It hurts to breathe. Sometimes.

Like there is a fist in my chest and it's squeezing my lungs. I can't seem to get enough air. I'm suffocating and no one notices.

My friends. My dear, close friends. They stand next me, oblivious to my struggles. How I am able to hide it from Quatre, I don't know. He has just never picked up on it, not even with his space heart. Maybe his heart has made him blind. Trowa says that personal lives are personal lives. He doesn't do gossip, but rarely misses anything, he simply ignores it until it is brought up by someone else. Wufei has been very busy. Being a commanding officer in the Preventers takes up most of his time.

Perhaps it's best that they remain unaware, because if they knew, if he knew, it could tear us apart.

I'm in love. I'm in love with my best friend. I have been for years. He doesn't know, thank god. He's everything to me and to loose his friendship would break me.

He smiles more now. Those real genuine ones that reach his eyes, not the fake ones that were seen in the war. People say we are complete opposites, but we're not. We both have best forgotten pasts, assassinations and training, streets and churches. We both used masks to hide behind, perfect solider and laughing jester.

We get to spend time together today. A get together hosted by someone I don't know. It's a reunion of sorts from the war four years past. Sally is regaling us with a hilarious incident from her clinic. Laughter is rife within our circle.

We're standing together. I look at him, turning my eyes to share the amusement with him. He's not looking at me, even though his arm is around my shoulders.

His eyes flit over the room, searching for her. The moment his gaze lights on her, she looks up. They share one of those couples conversations, the ones where only a look can convey a thousand words. Her eyes brighten even as she laughs at what her current companion is saying. His lips tug, a faint smile so full of happiness I can't breathe.

Then he turns back to me and I'm leaning on him laughing and commenting as the rest of our circle doubles up. He grins wide and true. Something twists inside me.

He doesn't love me. He will never love me. He loves her. They are the prefect match. I could never come between them because she makes him happy. I can't destroy that.

My own date will come soon and hang on my arm. She's a cute thing and a very good friend. I don't love her and I never will. She's been hinting about marriage and he's talked about proposing to _her_. Maybe I will. Maybe it will help me get over him.

Maybe…hell will freeze over.

But for now I'm content to be next to him with his arm around me. To pretend for an instant that he feels the exact same way about me that I feel about him. That fist tightens around my lungs and I'm dying. We will always be together, nothing will ever separate us.

Because I'm his best friend…

Sometimes it hurts to breathe.


	2. Run and Hide

Best Friends

Author: Katleap

Pairings: 1+2+1

Warnings: angst,

A/N: 2 of 3; technically this should be the other pov of the 1+2+1. Sequel to Hurts to Breathe

* * *

Run and Hide

The last time I saw him in person was at the four year Celebration of Peace nearly four months ago. My clearest memory of that day is him laughing with my arm thrown over his shoulders. It has been three weeks since the wedding was announced. I've not heard from him for two. We talk on the vid every week. Drives my girl up the wall, but that's what best friends do.

I'm not worried about him, he can take care of himself. That's also why I'm out here in the middle of nowhere.

I was oblivious for a very long time. We were just friends, best friends. He was an attractive friend and then the war ended. We went different ways and I stopped seeing him all the time. To my amazement, I missed him and when I saw him again, he had her.

I had my girl as well but it didn't mean anything. She knew that and we were more like siblings. I was also working for her. But to see my best friend with that girl made me want to rip her away from him and stuff her in a box somewhere. She couldn't have him. He was mine.

I realized two things then. One, I was in love with my best friend. Two, he wasn't mine. Upon closer observation, I noticed something else. He wasn't happy. Even when she was right next to him, he wasn't happy. And then there were those looks I would catch out of the corner of my eye. There was so much in them and I didn't know how to interpret it. So I asked my girl and she explained it.

He was in love with me.

But by then he was engaged. They hadn't announced it yet but I knew. I had missed my chance.

Three nights ago, I got a hysterical call from his fiancée demanding to know if I knew where he was. I had no idea that he had been missing. We don't have a set time that we call but he had missed the normal window. It was his turn to call me. It had been three weeks since they had announced their engagement, a week since his disappearance.

I park the truck on the road some distance from the house and walk the rest of the way. It had been a safe house during the war and was owned by Quatre. I knew it had been his favorite, though he never said anything. There were trees, a small river, and a beautiful view of the sky.

He is waiting for me on the back deck; elbows on knees, chin in hand. I sit beside him, content to simply wait and see what he wants to do. Eventually, he explains that after the announcement of his engagement he realized that he didn't want to get married. She had been pushing so hard and he just snapped. So, he came here to get away and think for a bit.

I laugh. Here we were, four years after the war still running and hiding. I share the thought with him and he laughs as well.

I ask him if he's done thinking. He is, but he's not going back. He's not getting married and he's not going to work for her anymore.

So what are you going to do I ask.

Take Une up on her offer he replies. Then he looks at me. Every agent needs a good partner he says.

I know what he's asking and there is no hesitation in my agreement. Because that's what best friends do. They watch each other's backs…

Even when they run and hide.


	3. Best Friends

Best Friends

Author: Katleap

Pairings: 1+2+1

Warnings: angst,

A/N: 3 of 3 and I can tell you the pov of this one it's…….Trowa!

* * *

Best Friends

I think I knew that they were in love with each other before they did.

Duo once told I was the most observant son of a bitch he knew and that included the other pilots. I took it as a compliment. He also said that I could be the most knowledgeable gossip this side of Mars if I could learn to open my mouth. That made me laugh.

Seeing the things that people miss is a talent of mine, which is why I am very good at infiltration. Duo is right, I see things all the time. I saw the lingering looks and the inconspicuous touches. I caught the strange tones and the tiny uncharacteristic actions. Heero cleans his gun if he's worried about Duo, if it's really bad he paces. Duo ties off his braid eight inches before he usually does and then braids mini braids into it when he's worried about Heero.

They managed to get through the war before either one realized it was more then attraction, though neither acted on it. In the years after the war the five of us saw little of each other. Quatre was bouncing around the planet and the colonies like a ping pong ball, with me trying to keep him from being shot. Wufei was working closely with Une and Sally to get the Preventers up and running. Duo was L2 with Hilde running a salvage yard and Heero was doing security for Relena.

The first time we were all together in years was at the four year Celebration of Peace. Sometime during the past years they had both figured out that they were in love with the other. However, neither one had come to the realization that the other felt the exact same way. I spent the entire time torn between laughing uproariously or banging my head against the nearest wall.

I have a code. Because I see so much, I keep it to myself, particularly the emotional personal stuff. When the celebration was over Heero went back to Sanq with Relena and Duo went back to L2 with Hilde, neither knowing about the other. I decided that if nothing happened in the next six months, I would bend my code.

Fortunately I didn't have to do anything. There was an engagement, an escape and a relocation all with in the space of a month. Both Relena and Hilde were unhappy and reluctant to let the main males in their lives go, but they did.

At the Preventers Heero and Duo bloomed. Heero relaxed. He wasn't quite so uptight about perfection and he was known to smile and actually laugh on occasion. Duo's idiot jester mask was seen less and less and he was reveled to be witty, charming and extremely bright.

Somehow, all of this managed to slip under Quatre's radar. So when we dropped by Duo's apartment randomly to visit and walked in on them making out on the couch, my lover was quite shocked. It took a bit to calm him down and get the reason for his space heart's "failure" figured out. Turns out he had confused the feelings they had for each other as the feelings for their girls.

It's been a year since they joined the Preventers and we are out celebrating. There's actually an alternative motive to this outing. Heero has been in and out of my office all day worrying about it. I finish my drink. Quatre comes over me, stands at my side lacing our fingers together. He can feel the increase in Heero's nerves.

We're both watching them; several feet away chocolate and chestnut heads are bent together. Duo's head jerks up and I can see the wideness of his eyes. Then he throws himself into Heero's arms, his 'yes!' heard clearly over everything else.

I take it that the mission was a success? Wufei drawls.

Undoubtedly I reply. Quatre smacks both of us; his expression torn between humor and annoyance.

Wufei mumbles that would have been easier if they'd just moved in together in the first place. Quatre smacks him again but he's beaming all the same.

I smile as Duo practically bounces over to share the news, dragging Heero behind him. Their hand are entwined and Duo's braid is wrapped around Heero's wrist. The grin is practically splitting Duo's face and Heero's is all pleased smirk.

Quatre and Wufei are trading jibes about moving them as we meet to offer our congratulations. There's so much to what they are. I should know, after all I have my own. What's the best way to describe it…

Partners…

Soul Mates…

Lovers…

Best Friends.

* * *

Owari 


End file.
